


Halo

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, GOM are onmyouji, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Onmyouji - Freeform, So is Kuroko and Kagami, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami Taiga returned to Japan after years being abroad, he didn't expect to learn about his family legacy and the fact behind his ability. Suddenly, he got himself into the world onmyouji and he had to fight the evil spirits to protect human world along with the weird guys with rainbow colored heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> The idea had been bugging me since last year, and here we are now. This is the result of watching and reading too much CLAMP and Tokyo Raven. There are several terms here I used as I like, so sorry if it was an incorrect description of the term. I did do some research about it. 
> 
> Well, just tell me what do you think. Continue? No Continue?
> 
> This is disclaimer : I do not own the characters, and I make no profit of this work.

_“I can see you running, running_

_Every night from the same darkness.”_

"Halo" by Starset

* * *

 

 

“K-Kagami-san, can I talk to you?”

Kagami looked up from his task and his eyes met up with one of his classmates’. “Yes…?” Kagami said. The guy in front of him, he didn’t remember what his name was, but Kagami was sure this guy was the class president.

The guy looked a bit restless as he kept looking up at Kagami with fear. Kagami knew this look all too well. Even since he came to Japan, people kept giving him the same look. Maybe it was his imposing height, maybe it was his red hair, or maybe it was his face. Kagami wasn’t sure about it. As far as he knew, a month after he entered the high school in Tokyo, no one seemed to want to do anything with him. Most of them simply kept the distance, ignore him, while some others blatantly trembling in his presence.

Not that he ever did anything to scare them off.

“Umm… well… Hyuuga-sensei wants to s-see you… after school… in teacher’s lounge…” the guy said as he didn’t dare to look up at Kagami.

“Huh? Sure,” Kagami nodded. “Anything else?”

“N-no…!” he quickly turned around and left Kagami alone. Kagami sighed as he looked out of the window next to his seat. It was a sunny day in spring; Kagami could see some sakura petals flew to the second floor window where his class was located.

The time flew by, and as usual Kagami spent his lunch break alone. He sat down under the sakura tree with the breads he bought from the cafeteria and milk from the vending machine. He sat down and started to unwrapped his super long BLT and ate it happily. Kagami looked up at the sakura tree as he munching on his food. This tree was the biggest one in their school, and yet, the students seemed to simply avoid this place. It was beautiful up close like this. Kagami patted the tree bark with his free hand.

“I guess we’re alike, huh? Big and avoided,” Kagami chuckled. “Well, at least you’re beautiful to look at.”

Kagami smiled when he felt the wind blew softly, ruffling his hair gently. Kagami smiled and leaned closer to the tree tiredly. “I guess I’ll just return to my class now. Thanks for accompanying me,” Kagami patted the tree once again and walked back to his class.

 

* * *

 

 

After school, Kagami got out of his class and walked towards the teachers’ lounge to meet his homeroom teacher, Hyuuga Junpei. He was still rather young with short spiky clack hair and glasses. Most students feared him because he was strict, and could be ruthless while teaching his favorite subject of Japanese History; the Sengoku Jidai. Kagami didn’t really care about teacher, but as far as he knew, Hyuuga-sensei always fair and didn’t treat him differently from his classmates.

He knocked the door slowly until one of the teachers opened the door. She startled when she saw Kagami looming over the door. “C-Can I help you?” she stuttered.

“Hyuuga-sensei told me he wants to see me… desu,” Kagami said nervously. He always sounded rude when he talked though he always tried to sound polite.

“Hyuuga-sensei? He’s inside…” the female teacher let him come.

Kagami bowed politely at her before he walked towards Hyuuga’s desk. The man was busy grading some papers, probably from the last pop quiz that Kagami knew he failed miserably.

“Sensei, you want to see me?” Kagami asked as he stood next to Hyuuga.

The history teacher looked up and smiled at Kagami. “Well, yes, Kagami-kun. Please grab a seat; I need to talk to you.”

Kagami grabbed a random seat and sit down in front of his homeroom teacher, feeling a bit nervous.

“So, I’ve been planning to ask you about your failing grades,” Hyuuga sighed as he pulled out a stack of papers. “I know you’ve been only here for a month more or less, but from what I’ve heard you often fell asleep in class, and flunked all the pop quizzes.” Hyuuga looked up at his student. “And I’ve been meaning to ask you have you adapting to this school, yet?”

“Uhm… more or less,” Kagami mumbled his answer.

“Have you make friends yet?” Hyuuga asked.

“Uh… I’m still… adapting…” Kagami said quickly, decided to leave out the fact that no one dared to talk to him and they seemed to just kept some distance if he was approaching.

Hyuuga nodded. “Well, I’ve seen you hadn’t decided to join any club activities yet. Do you have a hobby?”

“Basketball,” Kagami said. “But the school didn’t have basketball club.”

“Yeah… well, you should try to see if any other club you can join. Maybe it will help you,” Hyuuga nodded.

“Yes… Sir,” he added quickly.

“Well, you can leave now. Please try to study more for your grades, and stop sleeping in class,” Hyuuga reminded the red head. Kagami got up and nodded before he left the teachers’ lounge and walked back to his class.

He just remembered he was on clean up duty today; he felt bad for his friends had to do the clean up when he was in teachers’ room. He opened the door, ready to apologize, but all that greeted him was the dirty classroom. Kagami looked around, trying to find the bags, but his was the only one left in the room. Kagami just shrugged as he started to clean the room by himself. He always found chores like this would calm him down. And before he realized it, it was already late in the afternoon. He quickly put everything in the locker behind the class and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the school building quickly, not wanting to be home late.

When suddenly he felt a chill ran down his spine. Kagami shivered slightly when he felt the wind blew softly and the strong scent of sakura assaulting his nose hard. Kagami knew this feeling so well. He felt his chest tightened, like a dark shadow sleeping through his skin, making his heart beating faster.

He blinked his eyes and started to see it. The dark shadowy shapes pouring around the empty school ground, wiggling and squirming. The sakura scent grew stronger; it made his head dizzy from it. Before he knew it, Kagami had walked towards the large sakura tree. Its flowers bloomed perfectly, glowing in radiant pink against the darkened sky behind it. The scent was alluring him to get closer to the tree, seducing him.

His heart was beating faster, and his breath became short puffs. His mind was hazy, he couldn’t think properly. Only his legs bringing him closer to the tree. And that was when he saw it. The dark and ugly figure that changing its appearance into a woman in blood red kimono. Her face was covered by a white veil, but Kagami knew the ugliness behind it.

_Come… Come closer, lonely soul…_

Kagami’s mind started to scream. His chest constricting painfully. He tried to stop his feet to bring him any closer. No, no, no, no…

_Come closer, let me devour you…._

Kagami bit down his lips hard enough, until the pain snapped his body from the call. He ran. He ran as fast as his feet could bring him, away from the sakura tree and the woman. He was panting tiredly, when he saw the shadowy figures became thicker, more solid than before.

He had to get home now.

_Don’t run away, lonely soul… Be with me… let me devour you and we’ll be together for eternity…_

“Shitshitshit…!” Kagami cursed as he ran away as quickly, but the woman was still there, behind him, kept calling him closer. The shadowy figures started to take shape, and Kagami could feel it, the eyes… they were directed to him. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

_Tasssttyyy…_

_Flesshhh…_

_Devour…_

_Rip…_

Kagami used every drop of stamina he had to keep the distance from those… _things_. He could still hear the woman sang, calling for him. He knew it; he shouldn’t be out at this hour. This always happened to him when he stayed out of his house when the sun came down in the horizon.

Bad things happened at night.

Evil crawled in the cover of darkness.

_“Onii-chan, let me have a taste of you._ ”

Kagami swore his heart stopped when he heard the voice came so close to him and he looked down to find two small hands had clung onto his feet. It was a little girl with black hair. But Kagami knew better from the dizziness on his head. This wasn’t a mere little girl.

_“Onii-chan, let me eat you._ ”

The girl lifted her head up, and Kagami almost screamed at the sight of empty and hollow eye sockets to the animalistic grin on her face.

“No!” Kagami punched away the girl, hard enough to send her flying. He was almost out of breath, but the sight of his apartment building calmed him down slightly. He was almost there… almost there…

_“Onii-chan…”_

Kagami didn’t dare to look back as he saw the building came closer now and pushed himself to the limit. He could feel _them_ getting closer. Kagami was panting heavily. Just a little more… he pushed himself harder until he got into the building. Kagami turned around to see _them_. He couldn’t see _them_ anymore. He was safe now.

Kagami panted heavily as he climbed the stairs into his apartment. He felt really tired. His legs felt like jelly, and after the dizziness left him, he felt slightly sick. He dragged himself to the bathroom for a shower, before he slumped on his bed and slept through the night.

 

* * *

 

He had to stay late again the next day. It was his own fault for falling asleep in the class, and the Japanese Language teacher wasn’t that kind to let him off this time. He was told to stay behind for detention. The teacher told him to helped labeling the new stock of books in the library as the punishment

The school at night gave him uneasy feeling. He knew the inside of the building was rather safe, but it was the school ground that made him restless. His eyes fell down to the sakura tree again. He could see the tree was still glowing, and the woman in red kimono was looking back up at him. It sent shiver down his spine.

Kagami bit his lip in worry as he put his shoes and looked outside nervously. He had to run faster this time. Yesterday was a close call, especially when he let the little girl caught his leg. Kagami readied himself to run when he opened the school’s door.

The gush of wind pushed him hard; making him fell to the ground. The intoxicating smell of the sakura hit him again this time, but it was harder than ever. It was clouding his mind, he couldn’t resist it anymore. He saw the red woman walked closer to him, she was still singing it.

_Come to me, lonely soul…_

Kagami couldn’t move his body anymore. He watched as the woman slowly took off her white veil, showing the ugly side behind the white veil.

Evil came at night.

Evil hunted behind the cover of darkness.

_Come to me…_

Evil devoured light.

_Let me taste the pure flesh…_

Kagami was trembling in fear. He will die here, he will die today. No one would remember him, no one would realize it he didn’t come to school anymore. Maybe Hyuuga-sensei will notice it…

**“Evil begone!”**

Kagami heard the gut wrenching scream as the bright white light flashing over his head and saw the woman disappeared into smokes. His heart was beating faster, as he could feel the warmth wrapped around him like a gentle arms, slowly calming him down. Kagami looked up when he met with a pair of pale blue eyes that looked into his soul.

“You’re okay now, Kagami-kun,” the owner of the said eyes whispered carefully. “Sleep.”

Kagami didn’t know what got into him, but he closed his eyes as his body suddenly felt really tired.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it really him, Tetsu?” a voice asked the boy with the pale blue hair who was still holding Kagami gently in his arms. “Is it _him_?” the voice asked again, wanting some confirmation.

“Yes, Aomine-kun. This is him,” the pale blue haired boy said softly. “Let’s get him home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami woke up the next morning, feeling a bit more refreshed than yesterday. He quickly sat up on his bed when he remembered what had happened last night. He looked at his body, he was still alive. He was still wearing his uniform from last night, but he had been tucked comfortably in his bed.

Kagami got up slowly, wondering what had happened last night. The pale blue eyes and that flash of light… Kagami could remember it clearly, but what happened after, he couldn’t remember it at all. He didn’t know how he got home after last night. He was supposed to be dead last night. He was coming too close. Kagami shuddered at the memory.

He prepared his breakfast since he got a lot of time this morning. He took a shower and changed his uniform. He was heading to school, still deep in thought. He wasn’t late this time when he stepped into the school ground. His eyes fell to the big sakura tree. It still blooming, but the weird feeling coming from it has disappear. The tree didn’t look as inviting as usual. Kagami could feel the wind was blowing gently, and the sakura petals dancing in the air. Kagami felt a lot calmer when he stepped into the building, preparing for another boring and lonely day at school.

 

* * *

 

 

The whispering aroused Kagami from his sleep. Kagami lifted his head from his desk, realizing it was already lunch break and he still hadn’t bought his lunch in the cafeteria. Kagami realized the whispering was getting louder and louder as he looked up and found two pairs of eyes looking at him. One of them was the familiar pale blue ones from last night.

Kagami gulped nervously.

“Hello, Kagami-kun,” the one with pale blue eyes greeted him gently.

“H-Hello…?” Kagami returned the greeting.

“I’m glad you look okay after last night,” the pale blue haired boy said softly. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and my friend here is Aomine Daiki,” he motioned at the tall, tanned, blue haired man behind him.

Kagami glanced up at the taller male who was looking down at him with an annoyed expression on his face. Kagami blinked before he returned his glance to Kuroko Tetsuya.

“You’re the one… from last night?” Kagami asked slowly.

“I’m glad you remember, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko nodded. “Would you like to come with us for awhile?”

“Come… where…?” Kagami asked slowly.

“Student council room,” Kuroko said simply. He led Kagami into the council room, earning a few glances from the curious passer-by that the scary red head from class 1-B is being called to student council room.

They walked in silence, but Kagami couldn’t help but felt like he was brought to face a trial, or public execution with the way people kept whispering uncomfortably around him.

“We’re sorry to bother you in your lunch break, Kagami-kun, but Aomine-kun had bought something for you. You always buy the super long BLT, right?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami nodded, wondering how in the world these guys knew his usual choice of lunch.

Aomine chuckled as he gave Kagami a plastic bag contained the BLT and the milk Kagami used to buy. “You surely ate a lot,” Aomine commented.

“Well, sorry about that. I only eat the normal amount,” Kagami said quickly, blushing slightly. It had been awhile since someone commented on the amount he ate his food.

“We’re here,” Kuroko said as he opened the door with the words “Student Council” hanging above it. Kagami stepped into the room. It was spacious with several comfortable couches in the middle of the room. Six tables were lined up facing each other with one bigger desk facing the door.

Kagami’s eyes quickly fell upon the man sat behind the bigger desk. His hair was red, just like Kagami’s but a shade lighter almost pink. His mismatched eyes looking at Kagami, calculating. Kagami could feel a slight shiver when he stared at those eyes.

“Welcome, Kagami Taiga,” the red head said with his smooth voice. He smiled at Kagami, the type of smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He got up from his chair and walked slowly towards the taller red head. “It’s nice to finally meeting you. My name is Akashi Seijuuro.” He halted right in front of Kagami and looked up at him.

Before Kagami could processed what happened, Akashi’s hand pulled something out of his pocket and went ahead to stab Kagami’s eyes. Kagami moved his head just in time, but he could feel that _thing_ scratched his cheek slightly, drawing blood. Akashi smirked, his hand was holding a scissor.

“Oi, Akashi—!”

“Akashi-kun!”

Kuroko and Aomine watched him, eyes widened in shock. Kagami knew the two of them didn’t expect Akashi to stab him out of nowhere with scissors. Kagami looked at the red head in front of him as he chuckled softly.

“As expected from you, Taiga,” he said calmly as if nothing happened. He turned around and returned to his desk. “Please sit down,” he motioned to the comfortable couch in the room.

Kagami nodded as he walked to the couch and sat there. He was feeling nervous now. He was in the student council room, surrounded by these three people he didn’t know and apparently one of them was crazy enough to stab someone’s eyes after they introduced themselves.

“Don’t be so tense, Shintaro will join us soon to take care of the wound,” Akashi said lightly.

“That was so dangerous, Akashi-kun. What if Kagami-kun couldn’t dodge your scissors in time?” Kuroko asked, clearly looked irritated.

“Well, he could,” Akashi shrugged lightly and smiled. “Now let us sit down and explained the situation to Taiga.”

Kagami’s eyes widened as he looked up at the boys in the room. He tilted his head in confusion. “What… situation…?” he asked slowly.

“Kagami-kun, do you know why do you come to Teiko Academy in the first place?” Kuroko asked as he took a seat in front of Kagami while Aomine took a seat in other couch.

“Why… my father got me into this school. He didn’t say anything, just that I was accepted by Teiko Academy after I moved to Japan,” Kagami said simply, looking up at Kuroko. “Why do you asked?”

“There is another reason why Kagami-kun was accepted to this school. It is because Teiko Academy had tight relationship to the Kagami family,” Kuroko said softly. “For a long time ago, the school ground had been one of the foundations for a kekkai, an energy barrier that separate human world from the world of youkai. It is used to keep the evil spirits at bay, while the good spirits live secretly alongside humans. Before the kekkai were built, humans and youkai were constantly at war to each other, until one day, a woman came and offered to make a kekkai that will separate human world from youkai world to stop the war. Humans and youkai agreed, and they stopped the war between each other. The woman built seven foundations of the kekkai, each located in different places in Japan. And each foundations were used as the gateway between human world and youkai world,” Kuroko explained.

“These locations were Seirin, Shuutoku, Kaijou, Yousen, Touou, and Rakuzan. And in the center of it all, is Teiko Academy, the main foundation for the kekkai,” Akashi continued the explanation casually. “Lately, the disruption kept happening to the kekkai, letting bad spirits came to human world, and started to terrorize human. The seal on the kekkai was weakened with time, so each onmyouji family in Japan is responsible to keep the kekkai intact and protect the human world from these youkai. The Akashi—my family—is responsible for Rakuzan kekkai, and the Kuroko is responsible for Seirin kekkai while the Aomine is responsible for Touou kekkai. Other kekkai, Shuutoku is protected by the Midorima family, while Yousen kekkai is protected by Murasakibara family. And also Kaijou kekkai that is protected by Kise family. And come the main kekkai of the seven kekkai constellation is Teiko kekkai that is protected by Kagami family,” Akashi said. “But the past ten years, the Kagami family had left the land, but the prophecy from Midorima family had stated that the heir will return and re-sealed the kekkai, and that’s why, Kagami Taiga, you return to Japan. The sealed getting weaker day by day and maybe you had realized it what happened last night. The youkai in this school ground were getting restless, and the evil spirits had come to create chaos in the world protected by Akatsuki no Miko.”

Kagami was stunned as he heard the explanation from Kuroko and Akashi. It was rather hard for him to process what he had heard. “So… you were saying…?”

“Basically, the world is in danger from evil spirits, so we need you to keep the protection barrier intact and reseal it,” Aomine said from his seat, looking bored.”But seriously, Akashi, this guy is weak. I barely feel any spiritual energy from him,” Aomine huffed in annoyance.

Kagami threw a sharp glare at Aomine. “Well, I’m sorry. I don’t know anything about this kekkai, youkai, and onmyouji shits before I heard it from you,” Kagami growled in annoyance. “You guys might get the wrong person! I’m sure I’m not the only one with the surname Kagami in Japan.”

“But Kagami-kun has the spiritual energy,” Kuroko said. “You can see them, the youkai from last night. The youkai from the sakura tree, you can see her. Even since you came to this school, Kagami-kun, the youkai had gotten more restless than usual. They were hungry for flesh and spiritual energy, the one that you emitted. They can feel you as the heir of Kagami family.” Kuroko looked up at Kagami. “Kagami-kun is the right person, and there’s no doubt about it.”

Kagami looked back at Kuroko.

“Why are you so sure?” Kagami asked Kuroko.

“I can feel it. The legend said Akatsuki no Miko is a woman depicted as the pure light of the dawn, and when I see Kagami-kun, I just know it. Kagami-kun’s spirit is so pure, just like her. Kagami-kun is the Akatsuki no Miko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Should I continue? Should I stop?
> 
> These are not the correct interpretation, but it is what I use in this fanfic:
> 
> Kekkai : protective spiritual barrier.
> 
> Youkai : ghost, phantom, strange apparition in Japanese mythology. They have supernatural power such as shape shifting among other abilities. It can be malevolent, mischievous, and some are kind and can give good fortune.
> 
> Onmyouji : a practitioner of onmyoudo, specialists on magic and divination. Their task including mystical duties like protection from evil spirits and exorcism. 
> 
> Akatsuki no Miko : a priestess who was said to build the kekkai that separate human world and youkai world.


End file.
